Untameable
by Kiryami
Summary: A series of random oneshots about Deidara brushing Sasori's hair and vice versa. Sequel to the Magical Haibrush. Light shonenai, rated T for later stuffs, mild language and slightly suggestive themes. Fluff.
1. Untameable

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. 'Sori-danna and Deidei-kun are Kishimoto-sensei's. I merely have the right and insanity to do these things. -sigh-

Well, um...Hi again. This is the sequel to "The Magical Hairbrush," so if you haven't read it I suggest you quickly go do that, for your sake. It'll help you understand a bit of this randomness (but not a lot.) Anyways, I'm thinking this might end up a series of mini, tiny one-shots about random moments of hair brushing. I know, it sounds stupid. But it's all for the sake of fluff! (Also, I don't know if it's SasoDei or DeiSaso, because...They don't really do anything extreme, and the itsy-bitsy advances keep switching, so...Yeah.) Shonen-ai/yaoi, T for safeness and slight language.

Untameable

Deidara liked challenges. That was probably one reason he so enjoyed battling every day with Sasori's beautiful, untameable red hair. He'd always loved taking care of his own long blond hair, and he liked brushing that of others as well. It also gave him some extra special, quality time with his danna.

And sometimes, Sasori returned the favor. He'd been surprised when the blonde first asked to brush his hair, but in his surprise grudgingly agreed. He had quickly come to like it, and hated how short is lasted. It seemed as though Deidara's view of _fleeting _art was more accurate in that case...Oh well.

The first time, Dei had just finished brushing Sasori's hair and stood happily when the redhead grabbed his arm, took the old, blackened brush, and pulled him gently but forcefully back onto his bed. The boy had stared at him for a moment, but all (or most) confusion was erased when Sasori ran his fingers through the golden locks and began slowly dragging the brush down the back.

Dei sighed happily and relaxed, smiling just a bit. Danna's silliness and quirks could be so cute!!

Meanwhile, Sasori reveled in the chills and comfort it gave Deidara, and was enjoying it almost as much as when the blonde brushed his. In time, he'd managed to move to the messy chunk of hair covering the scope on the left side of Deidara's face. Here he was extra careful to not damage the mixture of metal and wire. Glancing up slightly, he noticed that Dei was smiling heartily, right eye closed. He couldn't help but notice how very _pretty_ his young partner was...

Brushing aside the thought along with the bang, he stared long and hard into the two colored pieces of glass that Deidara looked through when using the scope. He had finished Dei's "grooming," but still hadn't moved. The blonde slowly opened his blue eye and blinked in slight confusion, wondering why his danna was staring at him.

Oh, wait...he was staring at the scope. Deidara started to feel rather sick. The first time Sasori'd seen the scope, he'd called it a monstrosity. But...that was when they hated eachother. They were on better, no, great terms now! Sasori couldn't possibly still...Right?

He gasped when said scorpion raised a wooden hand to his face. Flinching slightly, he closed his eyes. Damn...Childhood beatings making him weak...?

At a soft touch, his eye snapped open again to find Sasori's thumb gently stroking the metal attatched to the muscles and nerve-endings in his face. His jaw must've dropped, because the older man smirked and said, "You'll attract flies like that, Dei." Dei, of course, did a pouty-glare and gave a quiet "hmph." Though, he couldn't help but blush a little. Danna really did have an...interesting smirk. And a surprisingly soft touch for being made entirely of wood.

And a rather pretty smile when the bastard actually used it! Deidara wanted to be angry for some reason, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Apparently Sasori was not the only one affected by the duo's daily grooming...They were both becoming more relaxed and such.

"...Kawaii." Huh?! Where'd that come from!? He quickly turned his attention back to his now smiling danna.

"Nani?"

Sasori slowly slipped his fingers back along Deidara's jawline. "I said," he began, whispering close to the boy's face," that you have the cutest, and most_ annoying_," he twisted Dei's left ear, earning a yelp from the blonde, "pout that I have ever seen." Eyes still damp from the pain, Deidara was blushing redder than before.

"Ow ow ow! Un..." he mumbled, shaking off Sasori's grip. "You're so mean, Danna."

"Yep," Sasori agreed, smiling again. Deidara just melted. That smile used to be so rare, he was still getting used to its power. Power. Such a funny word. In all his...not many years on the earth, Deidara had only known power to be something that drove people mad with the hunger for it. It was something they used to hurt people, and manipulate them, and...Well, Sasori could do the last part, at least.

A few minutes passed with one clay artist lost in flustered thought, and another puppet master fingering something small in his right hand. Suddenly, "Oh, Deidara. Your hairtie." He handed the red material to the blonde, who hadn't even realized that his ponytail had been taken out.

And thus ends the first oneshot-like thing, mostly because I'm lazy and writer's block-ing. Bad ending, sorry. - Hope you enjoyed anyway!


	2. Beautiful Disaster

-cough- Yeah, uhh...I'm so messed up. XD Anyways...The AWESOME song that Dei is singing/listening to is called Beautiful Disastor by Kelly Clarkson. Fear its random awesomeness! Muahah. Oh, and the _Hitachi_? It's mine. XD Used to be my mom's.

**Disclaimer, meh:**Akatsuki/Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Beautiful Disastor is Kelly-sama's. (I'm not sure about the lyrics I got, the actual written ones, and the ones she sings. So Imma write what I like and/or think they are. Okay? Okay.)

_"He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme I know," _Deidara sang along with the female voice and music pouring from the speakers in his old black _Hitachi _boombox. He was seated with his legs crossed on a faded wooden end table, bobbing his head and making his high ponytail sway slightly to the music. In his hand was a piece of clay, not quite looking like anything but a blob just yet.

Sasori came trotting into the room and stopped abruptly in the doorway. He ususally didn't see Deidara that calm or still, so he decided to just stay and watch the blonde for a bit. Th boy had a rather nice singing voice. _ "He's as damned as he seems, and more heaven than a heart could hold."_

The redhead found his young partner's choice of music rather odd, but still he liked it for some reason. He stood wathin and listening for a while, letting the lyrics, and the sound of instruments, and the girl and Deidara's voices wash over him. It was soothing, somehow. _"His magical myth, as strong as with I believe. A tradged with more damage than a soul should see."_

He soon found himself relaxing on a couch, still watching the clay artist. His eyelids were growing slowly heavier, and his vision blurred in and out annoyingly. But it was okay. As long as he heard Deidara's voice, he would still be there, without knowing that Sasori was also present. Soon he was snoring softly, slumped against the arm of the fluffy maroon couch.

Deidara looked up at the noise and smiled, finally figuring out what his sculpture was and finishing the song he so loved. _"And if I could hold on, thrugh the tears and the laughter. Would it be beautiful, or just a beautiful disaster?"_

_"I'm longing for love and the logical, but he's only happy hysterical. I'm waiting for some kind of miracle, waited so long." _Deidara stood and began walking to the his sleeping danna, still smiling, still singing, but more softly now.

_"He's soft to the touch, but frayed at the end he breaks. He's never enough, but still he's more than I can take. Oh cuz I don't know, I don't know what he's after, but he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster. And if I could hold on, through the tears and the laughter, would it be beautiful, or just a beautiful disaster?" _

Gently placing the clay figure on Sasori's knee, he whispered, "'Night, Danna," and turned off the radio. He walked out still murmuring some of the lyrics, a smile on his thin lips and a still-hyper bounce in his step. He flicked the lightswitch out and took one last glance at the redhead on the couch and his latest creation before leaving to their shared room.

And on the wooden knee of a tired puppetmaster, a tiny bird and scorpion danced without motion while they dried. They weren't looking at him; the creatures only had shining clay eyes for eachother. Sort of like some other crazies we all know and love...

Ummm...I screwed that up and it had nothing to do with the brushing of hair, right? Yeah. I know. -sigh- My bad. LOL Btw, the clay thingies are playing. Like...tag or something...It's not meant to be...Ugh. It's totally innocent, okay? Yeah. ...And I almost listened to this CD twice in the tie it took me to write this. XD Hope you like. Please tell me what you think! Reviews...um...make the insane author-writer-person very happy? -points at self-


	3. Midnight Whimperings

MUAHAHAHAHA! I think this is going pretty well, actually. :3 -cough- Anyways, time for one that I probably thought up before any of the rest, where Sasori acts-Well, I won't ruin it. - you just gotta read! Please? ...You know, if you think about it one way, the title sounds kinda...You know. AGH DARNIT! Please excuse my dirty mind. ; ; Bad Simon, bad!

Simon: ...

me: Oh, also, these are in no paryicular order, just so you know. -nod- And...I truly truly suck at titles.

**Disclaimer: **I own _nothing_ rawr!

Midnight Whimperings

Sasori sat up in bed, caged heart hammering against the box in which it was closed. His red eyes were wide as they scanned the darkness of his bedroom. He was filled with fear and anguish and _really_ needed a hug, though he felt pathetic and weak because of it. As he crawled out of the tangled blankets and over to a small chest-of-drawers in the middle of the room, he was panting.

Plunging his hand in the second drawer from the bottom, he rushed to find what he was looking for without making too much noise. Keys...Deidara's hairties...a kunai that put a shallow scratch in his forearm...There! He retrieved the old black brush and held it like the most valuable object in the world.

He held it against his chest, padded over to his sleeping partner's bed and sat on his haunches, eyes never leaving the young face. He set the brush gently on the wooden frame, then placed his hands behind it. He rested his chin between his "paws" and whimpered like an injured puppy.

Deidara woke up almost instantly and looked questioningly at the small patch of red staring at him from the darkness. His eyes adjusted quickly and he sat up when he noticed his danna's plight. "Sasori..Danna...?" he began, but noticed the brush and smiled a bit.

He pulled himself up completely, crossed his legs and grabbed the brush. When he patted the sheets next to him welcomingly, Sasori (being the loyal doggie that he is) leaped up and sat in the intended spot almost immediately. He felt better already.

Deidara laughed and squeezed his shoulders in a friendly manner and said, "Hee, Danna's my puppy now, un." This made Sasori frown a bit, but he let it go. What he needed, more than anything at the moment, was for Dei to comfort him, not tease him. To ease his pain and calm his fears.

As Deidara began to brush Sasori's hair, the redhead relaxed, and all thoughts of the nightmarish past he'd been trying to over up with his puppet flesh dissappeared.

Deidara, on the other hand, was thinking a bit_ too _much. He must've had dogs on the brain or something, because the required movements for ridding Sasori's hair of tangles and comforting him was reminding the blonde immensely of petting the village dogs and ruffling their fur when he was younger. Still welcome in Iwagakure.

He unconsciously ruffled Sasori's freshly-brushed hair, causing the redhead to turn and look at him in confusion. Deidara merely blinked, grinned, and cuddled his "puppy." Sasori sat wondering what in the world his partner was on.

...But he still appreciated the hug.


	4. Um

Um...?

Okay. Yeah...So...

Yeah. This chapter is dedicated to sorafan08 'cause she's awesome like that! (And...Inspirational to this thing, lol.)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, Akatsuki, all characters and names and junk and stuff belong to their creator. 3

It was midmorning one cool spring day, and the two resisdent artists of the organization Akatsuki were relaxing in some random bamboo forest located conveniently near their secret hideout.

They were talking a bit of their past experiences. Not life stories, mind you, just tales of particularly memorable battles, ecetera. Sasori was currently resting his head on Deidara's knees, having been lulled into a state of peaceful deadness by a combination of the cool air, his partner's soft voice, the warm sun, having his hair brushed (lol) and the general sounds of nature. He wasn't entirely aware of that, either.

...But Deidara was. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that his danna, who was actually much older than him, still had some rather childish attributes. Aside from his physical appearance, of course.

_Even Danna gets randomly clingy, un. _The blonde thought, grinning a bit and stroking the redhead's hair. He stirred and shifted slightly, but relaxed again, not bothering to open his eyes.

Deidara watched him for a while, just enjoying his company and that of the outside world. _...Is he asleep? _

"Sasori-Danna?" he asked quietly. No response. He sighed and leaned against the large bamboo stalk behind him. Well, it had seemed a good idea in the first place, but now he couldn't move, and he didn't want to wake the other.

_Brilliant, yeah..._

When he finally tired of mentally kicking himself, he started fiddling with the little black hairbrush that had been their key to entertainment, comfort and other things for the past few months. He'd started to brush his own hair-as leaves and things had blown into it-a couple hours into their forest adventure, and Sasori finally woke up.

"Morning, Sasori-Danna, yeah," Deidara said, grinning at the blinking puppet.

" What...?" Sasori asked blearily, sitting up slightly and rubbing his eyes. "Um...morning." He stretched and took a moment to wake up, before realizing that he was basically sitting in his partner's lap. At which time, he yelled and leaped back, falling off the flat rock they had been sitting on and sprawling on the ground.

At the same time, instead of overreacting and asking Sasori if he was alright, Deidara turned away, blushing. He _had _noticed Sasori slowly inching his way farther onto his lap...

...Er, sort of, anyway.

Meanwhile, Sasori was still spazzing on the ground and trying to figure out what had happened. He would likely have been blushing much more than Deiara if he could. But he couldn't, so instead he was freaking out more than ususal.

After a few minutes of awkward twitching and fumbled explanations, things calmed down a little and Sasori resumed his original position of sitting _next _to Deidara. They didn't lock eyes for a longer while, however.

Eventually..."D-Danna...There's grass in your hair, un..." And that is how we find Deidara grooming Sasori's messy hair again. After a moment, the nerves were gone. They were back in their comfort zone, and...

Both gasped as the hairbrush exploded into several broken pieces that flew into the middle of the clearing and came to a rest there. They watched with wide eyes as the small pile gave a violent shiver and a cloud of colorful, sparkly smoke seemed to pour from nowhere. When it cleared, in place of the broken wood stood of full-grown, scruffy, black and white panda bear. It watched them with lazy golden eyes before snapping up the nearest bamboo stalk and lumbering of.

Once the creature had vanished from sight, the artists finally realized they were clinging to eachother and broke apart to sit on opposite sides of the stone, pondering what had just happened, what could've caused it, how a magical hairbrush had found its way into the HQ, and most importantly, what they were going to use for daily grooming now.

Bwahah, END! Yay, so happy. Well...yeah. There'll probably be more chapters, 'cause like I said, these aren't in any particular order...So it doesn't matter that the brush is now a fluffy mammal. -cough- Hope ya'll liked it! -bow- I'm so grateful to all you reader and reviewer peoples, too. Thanks a bunch!


	5. GASPETH

Total Nonrelation to the Topicalnesses

..You know, I was thinking about the last chapter...I dunno WHY they don't have more than one hairbrush... -twitch-

Simon: ...Idiot. -sighs-

me: ...Meh. -tackles him- RAWR!

Simon?! Get off!

me: Iie! Not until you help me write! -tickles his non-existant robs- WAHAHA!

Simon: ... -glares at me until I stop-

me: ... -gets up and pouts- You're no fun.

Simon: Yeah, well, someone's got to balance it out, hm? You've been...extra-weird latey.

me: ... -mope- Yes, I know... -cough- Anyways...I am currently working on a few ideas for this story, but my fingers are frozen and so is my brain, so...I'll just...try to tide ya'll over with randomness for now?? Sorry. WAHAHAHH

Simon: ...How about...news?

me: ...A news letter?

Simon: Yeah, like...You could at least make it where they might be interested...

me: BRILLIANT! -snaps fingers- I shall tell you all the randomness that is happening currently with all the Akatsuki-ness I know...Muahahah. -falls asleep on desk-

Simon: ...

me: -sits up- Every few chappies, or whenever I run out of ideas. Or something. Good?

Simon: Sure, why not. -leaves-

me: ...Okay...Well, sorry, but I don't know what to put here, plus I have a ready idea, so...UNTAMEABLE 5!!!

GASPETH (for lack of something better)

It was a normal day in the Akatsuki hideout...Or as normal as you can get in a cavernous place full of crazy S-rank criminals. Normal, that is, except for the fact that everyone but Iwa no Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori were gone on missions or some other business.

...And someone had left the front door open.

Sasori was sitting on a couch, finally out of Hiruko, enjoying a good book, while his partner was elsewhere, presumably doing someting just as sensible. (Yeah. -cough- Right.)

Not that the puppet master wasn't totally absorbed in _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_, but he was beginning to tire of endless reading. Plus, his eyes wouldn't stay focused. So, he stood and stretched, more from habit than need, and decided to look for Deidara.

After a while of wandering aimlessly, he began to get bored.

...And worry.

He had no idea where the blonde was, and would normally respect the need to be alone, but...

The redhead tore through the halls, skidded across the floor, and flung open the door to his bedroom (the only place he hadn't checked.) And there was Dei, standing in the middle of the room with a towel wrapped around his slender waist, water dripping from his toned body, long hair spread messily about.

Th younger watched Sasori for the approximately 2.37 seconds that his danna was there before the redhead ran as far away as he could, to bash his head against the nearest hard object. Which just so happened to be a long metal baseball bat.

Wait...What?!

"Deidara!" Sasori screamed at the stairs he had almost fallen down only moments before. Looking frantically about for any signs of the inturders or how they'd gotten in, he quickly summoned one of his lesser puppets and started sensing for chakra signals. But he couldn't find any except Deidara's and his own.

He leaped up the stairs in a blind panic when he heard two rather high-pitched screams, and blinked in confusion. He knew he partner was somewhat effeminate, but...

"Sasori-no-Danna!" a different voice hollered. _That_ was Dei. "H-help, un!"

"I'm coming!" Sasori shouted back, crashing onto the scene just as two young girls were hoisting a struggling Deidara onto some...something. (O.o -feeling unimaginatvie-) It only took him a moment to snap out of his confusion, give a cry somewhere between a roar and a yelp, grab Deidara, set the puppet on the girls, and run.

A few minutes of ninja-speeding through the forest later, and Deidara had been gently set down on a patch of grass. Sasori sat next to him, mentally exhausted, and flopped onto his back. The sun shone through the trees brightly and he held an arm over his eyes, breathing slow and deep in order to relax.

Sasori was only faintly aware of Deidara watching him, so it took him completely by surprise when the blonde lay across his wooden chest and stared at him with an unreadble expression. Trying to hide his confusion and dicomfort, Sasori cleared his throat and focused on some spot to the left of his partner's head. "Deidara, what-!?!?"

His cover-up was interrupted by a pair of soft warm lips pressed against his, and it took him a moment to realize that Deidara was _kissing_ him. After a moment of inaction, Sasori decided that he couldn't get away (being pinned to the ground, and all) and slowly kissed back. But just as he was really getting into it, the pyro pulled back and grinned at his breathless danna.

"Thanks, un," he said, giving the redhead a lazy salute before vanishing into the trees above.

Sasori merely stared into space after that, thinking about all that had happened that day. He finally smiled and lay back down, now physically exhausted (somehow) to go with his mental state of tiredness, and sighed contentedly. All his troubles were forgotten and the cylinder his heart was contained in felt like it was filled with the soft wings of birds.

...Like Deidara.

Sasori smiled more widely as he closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. He'd let Deidara handle the fangirls. It'd be easy for him now, and they might've even been gone by then. But that didn't really matter to him at that moment. Sasori was, for once, in total peace.

He heaved another sigh before drifting into peaceful slumber, and dreams of puppets and explosions...their art...yes. Dreams of he and Deidara.

(Little did he know, those crazy fangirls now had one of his puppets to add to their obsessive collection. lol)

me: And I end it on that note because...I dunno. ...Man, I totally killed this chapter. I personally dislike this one, but I hope ya'll aren't too disappointed. -hangs head-

...Wau. This one had a little more... "action-y" action. Oo dang. I originally had no intention of them kissing. Or the shower thing. ...Daaaang.


	6. Strength

This, children, (or not children) was thought of randomly while being in pain. Well...different pain than usual. Hope you enjoy, I think it's kinda cute...Akatsuki's not mine!!

Sasori lay there in the rain, trembling and alone, clutching at his shoulders with sore wooden fingers. Blood dribbled from his cold lips and his dark eyes stared into the distance. Everything was becoming suddenly void, empty, meaningless...More so than usual. More than ever, he wished to go back. Back to the days when he was young, and his parents were still alive, and Baa-chan didn't hate him...Back when things were simple, and easy, and he was actually cared for...He had forgotten about his puppets, his art, his life...All was pain. What he needed was to be held, really held. Not in a friendly way, nor a romantic way. Comfort and truest love were what he needed. But, where...?

He began to feel that all was truly lost. He curled up as tight as his broken body would allow and slammed his eyes shut. His ears rang with screams of the past, and loneliness tore at his heart. He wanted to cry out, but at the same time tear out his own voice box. He didn't know why he felt like he did, but there was nothing he could do. His nails dug into the heavy material of the Akatsuki cloak and scraped at the wood of his shoulders. He moaned because he could do little else.

A blinding flash of lightning ripped through the sky, but Sasori didn't react. He had heard something that faintly resembled a voice...But his ears hurt. He couldn't tell. Maybe he _was_ losing his mind...Not that he cared all that much.

"Sasori!!" He cringed. It _had_ been voice. But who would be calling him? Maybe...Maybe he was dying and his parents were finally coming to take him home. He smiled, just a bit, as his body sudenly felt warm and light. Yes...he'd like to see them again.

"Danna...Sasori no Danna!" Soft hair tickled his noce and he scrunched up his face in discomfort. That was odd. If he was really dead, then...Wait, "Danna"?

"Dei...dara?" he croaked, squinting up into a blue-eyed face full of wory. It quickly switched to relief as the blonde squeezed his gently.

"Ohh, Danna, you're okay!" he cried breathlessly. Sasori blinked at the sudden contact, then whimpered. Deidara looked at him in confusion. "Sasori...?"

"Dei, I..." the redhead's face was flushed and his eyes filled with raw emotion as he pressed a hand to his chest. Or more specifically, the cylindrical box in which his heart was contained. "It just hurts so badly...I'm scared, and...I don't know what to do!" He bit his bottom lip and turned away, gripping his upper arms and tasting semi-dried blood. "I feel so pathetic."

His eyes grew wide when he felt a pair of arms snake around his thin shoulders and a warm face pressed against his cheek. Chills racked his small form when Deidara spoke in a whisper. "You don't have to be strong all the time, un. It's okay to hurt. It's okay to cry." Hesitation, and then he continued so quietly Sasori almost didn't hear him. "It's alright to need someone, yeah..."

Deranged excitement and surprise hit the puppetmaster as he tilted his head slightly and the blonde kissed his neck. It was simple. Random. Sweet. And then it was over, and he was sitting on Deidara's lap, slowly falling asleep as his young partner soothed him. And, for the first time in his life, going limp in arms and bending to the will of another, Akasuna no Sasori felt that he was truly the puppet.

And surprisingly, he didn't mind at all.

Woo. This one was actually supposed to be up AFTER the next one, but oh well. -shrugs- ...How do they always end up less innocent than originally planned? -headdesk-


	7. Questionarre?

Hey guys. Sorry, but there probably won't be another "chapter" up for awhile. ; ; I know, I know, it sucks. But I'm working on the other stories, and I have an idea.

How about...by way of review here, you tell me what your least favorite and most favorite oneshot chapter thingies are, and why. If you have the time and stuff, yeah?

Thanks.


End file.
